tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystals
Crystals are the in-game virtual currency in Tank Online. Crystals can be used to buy things from the garage. Crystals can be earned and recieved in many different ways: Earning Crystals Capture The Flag (CTF): You can get more or less crystals depending on how good your score is. BUT, if one team captures the flag at least once, and the other team doesn't capture the flag at all (by the time the game ends), then the losing team usually does not receive any crystals.That being said, you also need to know the battle fund. High battle funds will lead to more crystal for players. Deathmatch (DM): It is almost guaranteed that you can get crytals in deathmatch. As long as you get a few kills, you can get some crystals. The amount of crystals you get depends on how good your kill:losses ratio. The more kills you have, the more crystals you get. That being said, you also need to know the battle fund. High battle funds will lead to more crystal for players. Team Deathmatch (TDM): Again, you can easily get crystals (may not be much) if you get a few kills. It's pretty much same thing as deathmatch except the amount of crystals depends on your score. Again, you also need to know the battle fund. High battle funds will lead to more crystal for players. Control Points (CP): Basically same way to get crystals as CTF. Crystal Box Drop You can get them while they drop from the sky in the midddle of the battle. The battle fund affects how much crystal boxes there are. Most crystal boxes have 10 crystals each, but there are rare crystal boxes referred as Gold Boxes. These boxes carry a 1000 crystals. Extremely rare gold boxes can carry 2000 or even 3000 crystals. In some cases, the gold box has gone up to 10000 crystals, and that was even before the economy update! Daily Reward/Bonus/Gift You can get crystals occasionaly when you recieve your Daily Gift. The amount you get depends on how high your rank is. Here is a chart showing the amount of crystals you get depending on your rank: In-game Purchasing Crystals can be bought from using your credit card. The amount of crystals you get depends on how much you pay. The lowest amount of crystals you can buy is 14 for 0.01 USD. You get 1000 crystals free for your first purchase. Friend Invitation You can get crystals for inviting a friend. You get 200 crystals for inviting a friend to the game via link, email, and banner code. You get crystals for each of their rank and you get 10 percent of their real payments, so say that your friend buys 10,000, you get 1000 free. Ranking-Up Now, when you rank up you get crystals too. This took affect when Update 208 was released. For example if you rank up to Second Lieutenant they will give you 7 900 crystals. Of course, you will have to play and earn those crystals. Here's a chart to show how much you earn each time you rank-up. Tanki Online Contests Tanki Online Contests is undoublty the least expensive way to get a LARGE amount of crystals. There many different contests throughtout the year. The hard part is that you have to win, or atleast part of the honourable mentions. Contests gives you a lot of crystals, but only when you give back quality. Not only that, contests can even give Real-Life prizes, such as an electronic device, free Tanki shirts and mugs, and all sorts of things. How to Use Your Crystals Efficiently Now that you know all they possible ways you GET crystals, you need to know how to use them properly. This section will help you not to make mistakes that will result in wasting crystals. You will be able to buy all the things you want to buy doing just one simple thing- SAVING UP CRYSTALS. But first, you need to know this important points: *Don't spend your cystals on things that you won't use. For eg. If you love the speed and playing with Hornet , don't get a high-modification of Mammoth (unless you are good with it too). This counts for different Turrets as well. *Concentrate on saving up your crystals for upgrading your favourite Turret -Hull combination. *Avoid spending too much crystals on Micro-Upgrades (MU). Only spend BIG on them if you have a large amount of crystals. While Micro-Upgrades do make a difference (when you MU it a lot), they go away after a turret/hull upgrade; for eg. from Railgun M2 to Railgun M3. *When you do spend crystals on MU, DO NOT spend money to "Speed Up". It is useless, mostly because it usually costs higher than the actual MU. Have patience, and wait. *All ways wait for a sale before buying/upgrading an expensive turret (i.e., Thunder M0-M1). This is maximize the efficiency for your crystals. Tanki usually has many events throughout the year, from a 25% sale to 50%. *When you want to BUY crystals, never buy it without the Double Crystals card. It is given to you every once in a while as a Daily Gift, so wait for it. This will allow you to get twice as much crystals as the regular amount. Also, every now and then, Tanki makes a 25% discount on buying crystals. So if you are planning to buy crystals, wait for either option. *Don't Buy Supplies (unless it is a Supply Kit ). They are usually given to you as a daily gift. Category:Game Basics Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game